


Рассказ Пестажа

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как-то раз Сет Пестаж задержался на работе...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рассказ Пестажа

На офис наш спустилась ночь, и все ушли с работы прочь, лишь бдит безмолвная охрана – в багровых шлемах истуканы. И босс меня не отпустил, сказав, чтоб я отчет добил. Я б ночевал здесь пару дней – ведь дома пять больных детей, пусть убивается жена – моя персона здесь нужна. Один я должен содержать 14 детей, их мать, ценю работу я свою и над бумажками корплю.

Но тела рухнувшего вдруг в ночи глухой раздался стук, и в дверь вонзились два меча. Под стол я прыгнул сгоряча и скатерть ниже опустил, и молча всех богов молил: не оборвите моих дней! Кому 14 детей еще нужны на свете этом?

Моим уютным кабинетом не завершился путь громил. Их босса кабинет манил.

Сигнализация – но нет, мой обесточен кабинет, и перебили всю охрану – никто, лелея свою рану, не опознает этих лиц, и четверых цареубийц потом под суд не отдадут – и я навек останусь тут, точнее, мой прохладный труп. Зачем я был настолько глуп? Все, не придется мне опять ни на работе ночевать, ни дома! Гробом тебе, Сет, стал твой уютный кабинет!

Открылась дверь ударом ног и топотом восьми сапог.

\- Смерть ситху! – Винду громыхнул, но босс и глазом не моргнул.

На Винду прыгнул босс винтом – да, я могу поклясться в том! Я подсмотрел исподтишка. Нет, не тонка моя кишка, держу под мантией мой бластер, но толку? Разрубить на части джедай бы смог меня в момент. Я – крематория клиент. Мечами рубятся пускай, а я – не ситх и не джедай, обыкновенный бюрократ, служу, не требуя наград.

Мой босс немолод, но я знал, что ежедневно он в спортзал всю жизнь упорно проходил – прекрасно форму сохранил. Не удивившись от того, что босс угробил одного, совсем я челюсть уронил, когда троих мой босс добил.

В ночи раздался жуткий вой: в джедая 220 вольт за стенкой разрядил мой босс. Да, раздраконили всерьез. И я прижал к лицу ладонь: жить хочешь – босса не драконь!


End file.
